Dining on Red Wine
by xXx Amy Scott Luvs DA's xXx
Summary: Jess Daniels is your ordinary 22 year old club owner. The thing is that her family is of vampires and one of them happens to be in a Brotherhood. People come to her club that aren't necessarily invited. Learn about her and all her friends and family.
1. Prologue

**A/N:I do not own any of the characters, only certain other ones. Please read, you will understand the story a HELLAVA lot better. I HOPE YOU REALLY-REALLY READ IT!!!!! :) I have posted this story before, but I am re-doing it.  
**

Prologue

Jessica (Jess) Daniels-

Jessica Daniels was raised as any other girl, except for the fact that her entire family is special in some way, shape or form. Her dad was a Blood letter, her mother was a supposed a vampire, her brother is a vampire, her sister is a vampire and she was just the human in her family. She has short, pixie, black hair, blue eyes and a fit body made for a warrior. She only wishes it would happen. Her father died before she was born and she inherited all of his belongings, her mother left when she was a kid. Vishous, her brother, took her in and raised her to be a strong person and she looks up to him as her idol and loves him with every fiber of her being. Mhercy, her sister, was a pretty uptight girl, she never let her walls down and she liked to isolate herself a lot. Jess was a very open person and basically made friends with everyone who treated her with respect.

She had recently opened a night club with all of her friends and it was apart of her house. They called it 'The Afterdark'. It was one of the most popular clubs in Transylvania. Everyone of all types came from all over to visit this club and everyone has a great time. Jess was the manager, one of the bartenders and a waitress. All of her favorite things just around the corner.

The house was HUGE! 7 stories high, 12 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 5 living rooms, 2 garages, and then the huge-ass basement aka the club. There were over 10 people living at the house and all of which were Jess' best friends. Vishous lives in Caldwell, New York and Mhercy travels everywhere.

As for her background on her family. Vishous is basically a sex addict who was kicked out, Mhercy is a protective girl that likes to be away from everyone and everything, her mother wasn't the greatest, and her father was an asshole to everyone. She was lucky that he died before she was born. From what she hears from her siblings, he wasn't the greatest and they left it at that.

Jess grew up in the Black Dagger Brotherhood compound for a long time, getting to know everyone was definitely a trip. Wrath was like a father to her, Phury was the person who taught her how to love, Zsadist taught her how to fight, Tohrment was the person she went to with advice, Beth was like her mother while Bella and Wellsie were her best friends. Butch. . . he was hard to explain, she went to him when she just needed to talk. They taught her everything she needed to know in life and she owes them her life. All of them were her family and no one was going to ruin that.

As for everyone else, you'll just have to read about them to get to know them. I really hope you enjoy it. There will be tons of fighting, loving, friends, enemies and everything in between. You'll just have to wait and see. I really hope that you find the time in your busy life to read this story, I try my best to fulfil your reading needs and this is new to me. So please, read, review and keep on reading for more! :)

**A/N: I love you all!!!! :)**

Amelia Cullen


	2. Chapter 1: Not A Morning Person

**A/N: I love all of you and you guys rock my socks off! I have been working on this for quite a while now and I really hope you like it, and I have been... procrastinating everything! I know, I know... just try this on for sizes and see if you like it! :) Please...**

_**Dining on Red Wine**_

**Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!**

I groaned as my pale hand searched for the alarm clock lazily. I finally just picked up a book and knocked it off of the nightstand that it was currently on. I breathed deeply and smiled that the beeping had ceased.

**Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep! Beep-Beep!**

My ocean blue eyes opened angrily and I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I glared at the little black box on my floor with annoyance. I grabbed it off the ground and yanked the plug out of the socket. _Victory,_ I thought as the room grew quiet and the alarm died. I sat back down on my plush bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I prepared to get ready for the day. I rubbed my torso in pain, my chest had been in pain for a few days and I knew there was something wrong but I didn't want to find out.

Now that I was wide awake and out of bed I stretched and stared out my window, as it would seem, it was late in the afternoon. I was so tired lately that I would sleep until late at night most of the time. My mouth was sore from what I guessed was talking too much, but I had to get used to it due to the fact that I had to talk all day at work. Talk and make drinks. Indeed, I am a bartender! My friends and I had inherited my father's mansion when he died. That left a chink in my family's shield of contentment. My mother and brother fought 24/7, Mhercy moved out when she found out my brother was doing drugs, Vishous was kicked out and my mother. . . . I never really knew her. She ended up leaving me when I was really young, so my brother took me in and raised me as his 'little angel'. But these days . . . I rarely saw him and everything seemed to be going much slower than usual. It was as if I was in hyper speed. It bothered me.

I rubbed my face, unlocked my door and decided to wake everyone up.

"Alex, DeAnna, get your lazy asses out of bed!" I called stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. A reluctant grumble came from the direction of Alex's room, and after a few minutes of cursing and multiple loud bangs, the door to Alex's room swung open. The dark haired girl shuffled out into the hallway with one hand over her eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up," she mumbled, yawning.

"Screw y'all," came a mumble form the last room of the hall. "I'm going back to sleep!"

"Dammit DeAnna! You promised to help open the club! Don't make me come in there," I yelled angrily at her closed door.

There was a moment of silence and then there was a soft click as a lock was turned.

"Try getting in now!" she laughed from behind her wooden door, we could distinctly hear her fall back on her bed with a thud. DeAnna was never a morning person. . . or an afternoon person. . . or an evening person. If you pissed her off, she remained that way. Most of the time. I sighed in frustration and stomped my way downstairs. I grabbed a bucket, ice, and water and giggled evilly, "I don't like the sound of that." Alex, looked at me with wide eyes, her green orbs showed fear.

"Oh shut up and grab one side," I hissed as we wobbled our way up the stairs and into the hallway.

Alex whispered to me, "Out of all the humans I have ever met, you are the craziest. DeAnna is the worse vampire to mess with and you know she is going to kick your ass, like always." I glared at her and skimmed my hand around the edge of DeAnna's door. _Ah ha,_ I grabbed the small key and opened her door slightly.

DeAnna's soft snoring was the only noise that could be heard in the silence that stretched out. We quietly tip-toed over to DeAnna's bed and giggled when we saw her limbs sprawled in different directions. "Ready?" I whispered.

"Yea," replied Alex with a smirk. We dumped the bucket right onto Amber's face. She sprung from her bed, her usually green eyes glowing with red anger. Alex bolted out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving me to face DeAnna. . . alone. Nothing is more frightening than an angry vampire. . . and you're the human.

"Dammit Jess!" DeAnna yelled angrily. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, throwing me against the door. I hit it so hard, that I broke the lock, taking down the door as well.

We fell to the floor with a thud. I scrambled to get away but DeAnna grabbed my ankle, dragging me back to the floor.

"Alex! Help!" I cried out in fear.

Alex peeked her head out and ran for me. She grabbed my hands and yanked me out of DeAnna's grasp. We ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I hid behind the counter and Alex hid in a cupboard.

"If I die. . . tell my friends. . . that I love them-" I was interrupted as a fistful or hair was yanked from atop my head and I was pulled onto the counter. DeAnna stared at me with blazing eyes. If looks could kill, I would have been dead a thousand times over.

"You are dead," she hissed at me with water dripping down her face and fangs elongated over her lip. The smirk she had was going to haunt me. She let go of my hair and grabbed my ankle, dragging me back upstairs, roughly. Last time we got in a fight, I got three broken ribs, a broken cheek bone and a fractured kneecap and 7 broken toes. She threw me off of the roof of our house.

I looked into the kitchen and saw Alex's frightened stare. I mouthed for help and she just closed the cabinet door. Out of all the vampires she has ever met, Alex was the most afraid of DeAnna's wrath. . . honestly, who wasn't? Alex almost had her arm ripped out of the socket because she told DeAnna she should take anger management sessions.

DeAnna grabbed onto both of my ankles and continued to drag me up the bumpy stairs. I clawed at the walls and wiggled, trying to get free of the girl. I looked at DeAnna and in my peripheral vision I could see Elena behind her. Then, before I knew it. DeAnna and I were sprawled on the floor, a big grin on Elena's face as she wrapped her arms tight around DeAnna's waist.

"Glomp!" she giggled as I stood up to dash away.

DeAnna got her foot out and tripped me on my way down. I hit my head on the banister and fell on a pair of stairs. I groaned as I could feel the bump already rising from the collision. It was a possible concussion, without a doubt. DeAnna pushed Elena off of her and stalked me slowly. A metal object rose above her head and came down with a crash. DeAnna fell with a metal chair on top of her.

Tohrment stood above her and smirked, "Her time of month?" I nodded as I tried to catch my breath. He winked and made his way back up to his new wife's room. After his wife was killed by the _lessers_, he met Jinx. So we got used to him staying here every once in a while. I thanked him as I stumbled upstairs and back into my room, I made sure to lock it if DeAnna decides to wake up anytime soon, Alex dragged her to her room and threw her on her bed.

Before I left for my room I stopped at my friend's bedroom door. "Amber? You there?" I knocked lightly, not knowing if she was the only one in there. [**XD**]

Amber opened the door, revealing that fact that she was in black skinny jeans and a black lace bra. "Yeah?" She said rubbing her eyes, it was obvious that she had just woken up. I laughed a little at the sight before me but continued to ask her, "Do you guys want to perform tonight? Just as an opening act."

"Sure sure, who we opening for?" Amber asked as she walked to her bed and grabbed a shirt, she threw it over her head and fell onto her bed. She scooted up towards her headboard and grabbed the blood red guitar that was next to her bed, she began to tune it for later that night.

"MCR." I stated simply with a smile. She stopped playing and stared at me with wide eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?" Amber jumped up and down. She squealed when I shook my head. Amber leaped from her bed and tackled me to the ground. I groaned as my recent headache now was pulsating throughout my entire body. "Sorry." She apologized as she helped me back up.

"Yeah. Be ready soon so we can open up early." I nodded to her as I closed her door on my way out.

"I LOVE YOU JESS! YOU ARE THE COOLEST FRIEND EVER!" I heard her scream from behind her door as I made my way down the hall and to my room.

Today was going to be very interesting. I could feel it, lets just hope that nothing bad happens. Vishous and Mhercy should be here in a few. They have been gone for so long that I hated to admit that I actually missed them. I looked through my massive closet and got dressed for later tonight. I was anxious for their arrival, Vishous said we needed to talk and that Mhercy was coming to visit from Italy, so I was nervous but happy at the same time. _Oh boy_. . .


	3. Chapter 2: Preparation

**A/N: I love writing this, it has all of my friends and what we do is pass a notebook around and we improvise! :) You should try it sometime! haha! Its super fun and I love it!  
**

Chapter 2: Preparation

I couldn't find anything to wear and I was getting angry. Out of all the clothes that were in this huge ass closet, I could not find anything to wear! How messed up was that? I fell against my bed with a loud groan and closed my eyes with irritation. How was it so impossible to put a few articles of clothing together? Its like putting a green tank top with a jean skirt, black boots and putting your hair up nice with a head band or something. I groaned again and then opened my eyes in surprise, how the hell does that work?

I ran to my closet, throwing things out and rummaging through the large piles that consumed my closet floor. I came out with my skinny strap tanktop, a jean mini skirt and my knee high black boots with a three inch heel. It was presentable to the family but also hot enough for work, it was perfect. I danced around a bit before throwing it all on and looking in the mirror. I did a few poses in front of the mirror and smiled at myself as I put a thick black head-band on my head. "Its perfect!" I said to myself with a smile.

"You are so conceited." Jinx said as she took a bite out of her green apple.

"Where the hell have you been? And I am not!" I growled in irritation as I shoved past her and towards the hall leading to the basement [the club].

"I went out," Jinx shrugged simply and took another bite as she leaned against the door leading to the basement. I knew she was eager to talk but I played it cool and smirked as I played the 'whatever' role in the conversation.

"Fine then. . . don't tell me. I have to set up the club anyways," I said tightening up my boots and walking down the spiral staircase that lead from the house and to the club. I opened a door that lead to my office, I checked some papers on my desk and walked out another door that lead to the upstairs portion of the club, where the bar and private booths were. I checked stock while Jinx told me about everything she did the night before. I would nod and murmur 'mmhhmm' or 'no way' just to show her that I was listening. She followed me around everywhere while I checked all the bottles, cups, booths, I checked the dance floor, and I made sure that the stage was set up for the bands that were performing tonight.

"Open them!" I yelled to the girls.

Alex and Jinx pushed open the doors and the customers came flying in. Alex guarded her hair as she made her retreat to the backstage area. Her hair covered her left eye, the black and purple really made her pale skin pop. She wore a black shirt, black leather capris, and a studded belt that fell over the right side of her hip. She was one of the guitarists in Amber's band. They called themselves, "Tasting Existence".

It does suit their personality, I have to admit. Dangerous girls, hot, immortal, bloodsuckers. Can't get much better than that. Amber had black hair with red streaks, she's really skinny and she was wearing a black shirt with purple fishnet sleeves, black skater jeans, and she also wore a studded belt. She just wore casual black shoes. Amber was the guitarist in the band.

Jinx was the singer. She did her part fairly well, she was an excellent singer. She hair is a beautiful red and reached down to her waist. She wore a white shirt that fit her tight hour glass body and black jeans, with black fur boots. What I love most about Jinx was her sarcasm and her huge ass black wolf! It was the cutest thing in the world! Jinx was a very open person but if anyone messed with her, they have it coming. She doesn't take shit from no one.

DeAnna's hair was the most unique with its long black and silver streaks and the bright blue tips. She really pulled it off. Her thin body was strutting- my shirt! SHE WAS WEARING MY SHIRT! THAT BITCH! I glared at her from upstairs and she looked up at me with a smirk as she flipped me off for earlier that morning. She was wearing my black jacket that came up to the bottom of her boobs and it showed a lot of cleavage, even from up here you could see it. She could have been shirtless. She also wore a black leather skirt and knee-high boots. We all have a thing for black you could say.

All of the customers started coming around 9:00pm, which didn't really feel that long even if it was about four hours later. I went backstage to make sure that everyone was ready for their show and what not because if we were missing people, that was bad. Very very bad. "How are we doing?" I asked Gerard, who was looking at all of the pictures around the place. He smiled as he walked over to me, he put his arms around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist.

"I think we are fine, if I could find everyone. Thanks for having us by the way, we really appreciate it." Gerard says with a shy smile.

"No problem, but where is everyone?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I think Mikey is over here. . . "Gerard said leading me towards the kitchen area in the back. We walked in with Elena talking to Mikey, Mikey was sticking a fork into a plugged in toaster.

"You like sticking forks in toasters too?" Elena asked in a dazed state.

"I do it all the time. . . " Mikey seemed to be stuck in the same state as they stared at each other. Elena ran to him and they started making out right on the spot. Gerard and I looked at each other with one brow raised and then when Elena's bra hit Gerard in the face, that was our queue to leave. "Okay, I feel like I'm gonna puke," Gerard said as he clutched at his stomach.

"That would be too bad, we don't want our favorite singer getting sick." I said walking towards him, I stopped about four inches away from him and smiled and bright smile.

"Yeah, what a shame." He said leaning closer for a kiss. There was a loud scream, interrupting our private moment. I rolled my eyes and Jordan came running up to us and she couldn't take her eyes off of Gerard.

"OMG!" She screamed, her blonde hair was in pigtails as she bounced up and down with excitement. "I can't believe I'm hugging Gerard Way!!! Ahhhh!" She threw her arms around him and he was staring at me with wide eyes that made me giggle. I tried to hide my laughter but the look on his face was too funny.

"I think she likes you," I said with sarcasm. "Jordan, this is Gerard. Gerard this is Jordan." I introduced the two and Gerard pushed the girl away from him.

"What the hell is going on here?" A male voice rang out from behind the trio.

Tyler.

Jordan immediately backed off, "I'm sorry." She apologized to the asshole. "I don't know what came over me."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Tyler threatened.

Tyler was a buff vampire that everyone feared, everyone except me. He couldn't do anything to me, he couldn't even catch me and I was a human. He just likes to torture helpless girls to make himself feel stronger. His arms were thick, his body was fit and he wasn't bad looking but he was an asshole and that was why nobody liked him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him in anger. I never remembered inviting him into the club and I sure as hell did not put him on the VIP list.

"I came here because Jordan invited me," He said with a taunting grin as he put his arm around her shoulders. She winced a little at the contact but remained quiet.

"Yeah and I'm sure she didn't have a choice." I yelled, "SECURITY!"

In a matter of seconds, Ecko, the club security guard came in looking elegant as ever. She walked up behind Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder, "You can leave peacefully or I can throw you out. . . Your choice." She said with a beautiful voice. Her blonde hair reached to the middle of her back, her skin was pale, her arms were thin but do not be fooled by her looks for she could snap you in half within two seconds. Ecko's bright blue eyes were hypnotizing but Tyler was too much of an arrogant bastard to fall for her beauty.

"Now, now, sweetie, you couldn't hurt me. You _wouldn't_ hurt me." Tyler tried working with his own seduction trick but Ecko was too smart for that. The moment was interrupted with me laughing hysterically.

"Trust me, you do _not_ want to piss her off." I said with a big grin on my face.

"This little thing here?" he asked, putting a finger under her chin." Couldn't hurt a fly."

Ecko's eyes flashed from blue to red in a matter of seconds. She jerked her head away from his touch and looked at me with a 'can I kill him now?' look. "Go ahead, take him away!" I said with a wave of my hand. The look she gave him was of pure hatred, she grabbed him by the neck and she lifted him off of the ground easily, even though he was a 200 pound man, it was as if he was light as a feather. She carried him to the exit door out back and threw him out like a garbage bag, right into the dumpster. "And stay out!" She screamed at him as she wiped her hands clean of his germs.

"Now that, that's done." I said to Gerard who was staring out the door with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide with shock. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. . . " Gerard shook his head. "That was just. . . strange." His voice a bit of an edge to it as he looked at me but he seemed to ease himself when I smile at him with reassurance. I walked up tp him and put my arms around his neck, while his arms wove their way around my waist. Nothing but a whisper separated us.

"Its okay, you don't have to be afraid." I whispered as my lips brushed against his.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better now." He said with a sigh.

An all too familiar voice cleared their throat and I groaned as I looked at the source. "Great timing." I said to my brother with an irritated look.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 3: Stone Cold Truth

**A/N: I hope you like it so far.... Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Stone Cold Truth

"I am sorry sister but we must talk." I rolled my eyes when he pulled me away. "We'll continue this later?" I asked Gerard as I was being pulled away. He nodded and waved sadly. Vishous was dressed in his black leather pants and black shirt, as always and he dragged me to the couches farther backstage. Mhercy was pacing around the room like she was on fire. Vishous rubbed his face with nervousness. "Okay this isn't helping. . . what's going on?" I asked as I leaned forward.

"You're a vampire." Vishous stated, flat out.

I shook my head, "No I'm not, you guys said it would never happen. What are you talking about?" I asked frantically. There was no way that I could be a vampire, Havers said that it was impossible for it to happen. If the change was to ever happen I would die. I wasn't ready to die. "I can't die, I don't wanna die. Please tell me that this is a joke." I said as I stood abruptly from my spot. "Tell me this is some sick joke!" Vishous stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I wept into his chest as he held me close.

Mhercy sat on the couch, her face were in her hands and her shoulders were shaking with sadness. This was all too much, how could everything go from great to horrible in a course of five minutes? Vishous pulled away a little bit. "Havers was wrong." I wiped at my eyes and stared at him with a questioning stare.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with anger distinct in my tone.

"You won't die because of our mother, she won't allow it. This is going to be hard but its the truth. . . Mom's alive." Vishous said carefully.

"WHAT?! You're fucking full of it! Mom died, she's dead! Same with dad." Vishous shook his head at my words.

"Mom didn't even really leave us, she didn't have much of a choice. Dad is dead, yes. But mom is very much alive." Mhercy said, her short blonde hair was spiked and her tight outfit showed her sexy curves.

"Then where is she?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uhh... that's the hard part. Mom is. . . ummm. . . mom is the Scribe Virgin." Vishous said with a stutter. My eyes grew wide and my breathing was erratic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded with a stomp of my foot.

"You're in danger and you need to come back with me to the compound. Your friends will be fine but people are coming for you and you need to come back with me." Vishous pleaded with sadness in his light blue eyes. Tears stained my cheeks as I had to make the biggest decision of my life.

"Fine. But I at least want to stay tonight and say goodbye to everyone." I enforced as I walked out of the room, leaving my siblings behind. Vishous rubbed his face and Mhercy sat next to him, putting a hand upon his shoulder.

"Just give her time," Mhercy tried to soothe.

Vishous jumped from his spot and yelled at his younger sister, "SHE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME! SHE COULD CHANGE AT ANY MOMENT AND THEN WE ARE SCREWED! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Vishous dematerialized from the room and left to wherever he goes when he's mad, leaving Mhercy sitting on a couch, helpless to her surroundings.

I shook my head and looked for everyone, "Guys! Its time, get your asses on stage!" I growled, knowing that everyone would hear me perfectly fine. Amber appeared before me and looked at me with concern.

"You okay, dude?" She asked as she placed her hands on both of my shoulders. I nodded and walked away. Amber knew otherwise but she wasn't going to push the subject, smart girl.

All of them looked at me with questioning looks and I just ignored them and shoved them on stage. I walked up to the microphone and everyone began to cheer. "HEY! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?" I smiled when the crowd screamed. "I WOULD LOVE TO INTRODUCE YOU GUYS TO . . . T.E! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" I yelled.

The crowd cheered and began to chant, "Tasting Existence! Tasting Existence! Tasting Existence!" When everyone got on stage, the crowd went insane. I jumped off the stage and danced along to all of their songs. I jumped up and down, swayed to the rhythm and new every line to every song. I helped produce some of them, others were just made by Jinx and the rest of them.

Jinx got to the microphone after their song and said, "We're done for now and our special guests are getting ready but we have a surprise for you." Jinx winked at me and I shook my head. They wanted me to sing. I put a hand to my face to cover my blush. "Would you like to hear Jess Daniels sing again?" Last time I sang, it was amazing. I have never felt so alive but I was always nervous.

Everyone began to cheer and Jinx lulled me onto the stage. "You suck you know that?" I whispered to her. She nodded and bounded off of the stage. DeAnna put down a beat with the bass and I laughed out loud. They wanted to sing a Sick Puppies song. I played along.

If you wanna sink to the bottom with me  
Come get gotten, reelin' and rotten beneath  
1, 2, 3 and down you go  
You'll be smilin' before you know  
If you wanna sink to the bottom with me

_[Chorus]_  
We're all rotten, buried and forgotten  
Livin' it up underground  
So take a ride  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
You really can't be lookin' so surprised  
If you can't beat them, might as well eat them  
No one's gettin' out alive  
Give it a try  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
It really is a wicked way to die

Listen my friend to the sound of a sweet melody  
Doesn't it seem to resound like an old memory?  
Screamin' and cryin' we'll have none of that  
You had your chance now just sit and relax  
Don't you wanna sink to the bottom with me?

_[Chorus]_  
We're all rotten, buried and forgotten  
Living it up underground  
So take a ride  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
You really can't be looking so surprised  
If you can't beat them, might as well eat them  
No one's gettin' out alive  
Give it a try  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
It really is a wicked way to die

You'll get used to it in a while  
Look at the way each of us smile  
You were livin' a fantasy  
This is exactly what you need

Don't you wanna sink to the bottom with me?  
You're getting real gotten, reelin' and rotten beneath  
1, 2, 3 and down you go  
Feel that smile just start to grow  
If you wanna sink to the bottom

_[Chorus]_  
We're all rotten, buried and forgotten  
Living it up underground  
So take a ride  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
You really can't be looking so surprised  
If you can't beat them, might as well eat them  
No one's gettin' out alive  
So give it a try, try, try, try  
It really is a wicked way, it really is a wicked way,  
It really is a wicked way to die

They're all just so pathetic  
It's all psychosomatic  
The more they think the more we know  
So welcome home

The crowd went wild and they sang every word. I was nervous but when you get into it, it just comes to you and you can't help but sing along anyways. Everyone cheered and I smiled and bounded off stage. Gerard and everyone got on and the crowd went wild once again but I just ran off. I wasn't paying attention to anything so when I got off stage I ran into a random person. "I am soo sorry!" I apologized as I was lying ontop of a completely random guy. He smiled and looked at me.

"Don't be. This isn't that bad of a position." He laughed and helped me up.

The boy was beautiful. His bronze hair covered his eyes a bit and he would shake it out of his face occasionally. He had light brown eyes and I could tell that he was a vampire just because I lived with so many. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"I bet you are." I smiled slyly at him. "Jess. Jess Daniels."

He nodded and said, "So, you own this place, huh?"

I began to walk and he followed, "Yep. That would be me. So, where are you from?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs. Edward followed and laughed.

"I'm from a lot of places. But I am currently living in Washington." I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You came here? Aaallll the way from Washington?" I asked with shock, he nodded and we continued up the stairs.

We talked casually for a while and then I had to get to work on my bar tending shift so Shelby could get off of her shift and go on her break for a while. Edward went off to go find his brothers and I laughed with other customers and what not. "What would you like sir?" I asked when I felt a presence behind me.

"Bloody Mary, make it extra bloody if you catch my drift." I gulped down my shock and fear as I recognized the voice. I poured in actual blood and shook up the drink with the alcohol. I handed Wrath the glass and glared at him.

"You here because of Vishous?" I demanded.

"Do not talk to me like that, I am not here to demand you to come back. I just came here to tell you that you _are _in danger. Vishous wasn't lying. There are guys here right now that are looking for you. You have to come back, tonight." Wrath enforced as he drank down his beverage in one gulp. Wrath was a big man. His shades covered his eyes to hide the glowing green and his body was huge. He was all hard muscle and he was built for a killer and a king. I tried not to freak out but I was not ready to leave.

"I'm not leaving, I have too many people to talk to before I leave and I can't just leave without saying goodbye." I said with tear filled eyes. DeAnna came up to me and glared at Wrath.

"Is he bothering you, Jess?" Her voice was warning, she didn't know Wrath even though he was her king.

"Don't sass me girl, I could have you dead in seconds." Zsadist and Phury came out of the shadows and were protecting Wrath. DeAnna's eyes grew wide.

"I am sorry my Lord, I did not recognize you." DeAnna apologized, she hated it but it was either that or her life.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked shakily. Wrath nodded and Zsadist helped me over the counter. I snapped at him, "I can do it myself." Zsadist's lips twitched into a smile. He had a large scar down the middle of his face, he looked like a body builder but I knew that he would never lay a finger on me.

"Relax, will you? You're a bit crazed, true? So, don't do something you'll regret child." He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me along with them. I felt like a helpless child being pulled by a father towards the time out corner.

"If you hurt her. . . I swear-" DeAnna growled from the bar.

"What? You'll kill us?" Zsadist laughed and continued after Wrath while Phury followed behind all three of us. We went to my office and they closed the door and locked it. Zsadist sat me down in a chair and Wrath sat in at the head of my desk and the chair squeaked in protest at his weight.

"I don't care-"

"Just listen." Phury said authoritatively. I have never in my entire life seen Phury so agonized as he was right then.

"We are not kidding Jess. You are in serious danger, this is not a joke. This is your life." Wrath said as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the desk for support. "You can not just sit here and play it cool while there are men after you."

"I at least need to get my stuff-"

"Already got all of it. Aall of it!" Zsadist said with exaggeration.

"I need to find someone to take care of the house and club-"

"Tohrment already talked to Jinx and she said that she would do it." Phury nodded.

"I NEED TO SAY GOODBYE!" I yelled as I stood up from my spot. "I am not leaving until I say goodbye to every last person that lives in this god for saken house." I looked at them, waiting for someone to interrupt me. They remained quiet. I turned towards the door and Phury stood in my way. "Please, Phury. I need to talk to them." I pleaded to the man that was like my older brother. He looked at me with sadness and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I really hope you know what you're doing when you say you want to go out there alone." Phury said as he moved away from the door. I smiled a little at him and when I tried to reach for the door, Zsadist grabbed my wrist. I looked up at him and his face was emotionless.

"Let me go-"

"Be careful." He whispered, Zsadist was a person that rarely showed his soft side unless he was with Nalla, his daughter, or Bella, his mate. I have never really been close to Zsadist he was just my fighting coach and the closest we ever got was when Bella and I would talk. I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. He was shocked but hugged me gently.

"I always am." I whispered back. I opened the door and closed it behind me, knowing that the next time I would go in there, they would be gone.

**A/N: Oh boy.... how crazy is this shit!!!  
**


End file.
